


【授权翻译】渴吻症 Basorexia by fantamae

by ooolivia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, matchmaking Cas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooolivia/pseuds/ooolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你一定对Dean做了什么手脚！”Sam尖叫着，边后退边伸出手指指控道。</p><p>“答对了！”Cas兴奋地说。“我解除了阻止Dean频繁想亲吻你的自制力。现在只要他感到那股冲动，他就会直接那么做，而且之后不会记得。这是我给你的礼物！”</p><p>Cas并不理解‘礼物’的含义，Dean有了选择失忆症，而Sam困惑得要死。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】渴吻症 Basorexia by fantamae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basorexia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783525) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 时间线是在第七季快要结束的某个时间点，疯狂的Cas跟Meg从医院出来了，而Winchesters还在寻找Dick。

事情不太对劲的第一条线索是当Sam半夜醒来的时候发现有双嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上面。

起初他都不太确定自己在哪，不知道自己的眼睛是闭着的还是因为周围太黑了。唯一确定的是他嘴唇上柔软的力度，这一事实让他震惊地在那人嘴里惊喘出声。他的喉咙突然变紧，身体里所有的空气都被挤走了，但是这个吻只是加深了一秒钟，一点点挤压，一点点舌头舔过他的下唇，然后就撤走了。

他的眼睛绝对是睁开的。Sam在寂静中喘息，茫然地盯着斑驳的天花板，房间被厕所里隐隐约约透出的光照亮了。他能听到某个人——Dean——以他惯有的不想吵醒人的方式在那里窸窸窣窣。Sam转过头，眯着眼看床头柜上的表，早上2点04分。

他抬起胳膊，让床单盖住自己，仍然感觉某种程度上好像世界都偏离了原来的轨道。他看到他哥哥隐约的身形在厕所门口，用手转动着灯的开关。

“抱歉，Sammy，没想要吵醒你的，”他说道，他的声音低沉并且随意。

Sam盯着他，无法开口。突然间他想问 “你刚才是不是亲了我？”，但这听起来似乎不仅丢脸，而且跟疯了一样。这些话他都说不出口。

没有等他回答，Dean关了灯，黑暗包围了他们。Sam自己的呼吸声让他无法清楚地听到Dean的脚步声，但是他能感觉到Dean走过他时散发出的热量。

Dean瘫倒在床上，发出昏昏欲睡的快乐的声音，而Sam慢慢趴下，试图让自己的心跳回归正常。

他没把这当一回事（大概只是困意，或者做梦，或者很多种可能性的解释），但第二天早上看到的让他很难不当一回事——他脖子上的吻痕让他不得不面对现实。

他们坐在餐馆里靠墙的雅座，这里可以从窗户看到外面的停车场，所以Dean可以在塞一嘴薄煎饼和香肠的同时看到Impala。Sam靠在座位上，一边浏览着报纸看有没有他们的活，一边漫不经心地吮着手指上的烤肉酱。找个猎鬼的活或许能让Dean暂时忘记Dick Roman。每当完成一次干脆利落的狩猎——只要Sam没有受伤，而Dean可以烧掉什么——Dean总会快乐一点。

“嘿，Dean，”他说道，身子前倾越过桌子，将报纸摊在他面前，试着不要沾上Dean滴落在盘子外面的糖浆。“看起来几个镇子之外发生了什么。一个女孩被发现死在在她家的地下室，但听听这个：她的双手被砍下来然后缝到了。。。缝到了相反的胳膊上。”

他期待地抬起头，但是Dean只是看着他，他的眼神很柔和，就像有些早上他忘了所有要对Sam生气的理由一样。那种眼神通常只维持一秒钟，一旦Sam跟他对视了就消失了，但是这一次不同，因为他的哥哥正倾过身子轻轻地、甜蜜地亲吻着他。

通常，Sam的反应力很快——一秒内，他能立刻躲开狼人或者被激怒的鬼魂——但是此刻，由于一些无法解释的原因，他身体里的每一个细胞都像变成了水泥一样。他的眼睛还睁着，他能看到Dean闭着的眼睛周围的实实在在的小细纹。他能感觉到Dean用双唇吮吸这他的上嘴唇，他能听到他的哥哥在他嘴边发出的低声的叹息，就像他见鬼地如此快乐。

Sam甚至没有注意到Dean在撤离，他们的嘴唇慢慢地分开。坐回去的时候Dean仍然闭着眼睛，脸上还都带着笑。

Sam感觉有点像身处1945年8月6日的广岛，那个见鬼地被原子弹夷为平地的地方。

他内心的大爆炸被一小声咳嗽打断了。

Dean——那个戳着面前的薄煎饼的Dean，好像那个吻只是Sam又一次的幻觉一般——和Sam同时一起看向站在桌边的女服务员，她的脸红了。

“额，不好意思打扰到你们——”她暧昧地笑着，看起来对于刚才发生的——让Sam整个世界观都倒塌了的——一幕见鬼地高兴，她看起来甚至没怀疑过那一幕真的见鬼地发生在了一个餐馆里（虽然很明显那确实发生了）。Sam在他要晕倒之前终于找回了呼吸。“——我只是想要问你们觉得饭菜如何，是不是还需要别的什么。”  
Dean冲她笑着，他自然地转换到那种轻松的、有魅力的、甚至是抛着媚眼的表情，就像他对每一个18岁到50岁之间的女人做的那样，把身体转向她，做出微妙的邀请姿势，就好像他刚才并没有越过桌子给Sam做了一个非医学版本的人口呼吸。

“再加点水就行，甜心。我和我的小弟弟马上就要上路了。”他点头示意着Sam。

就像耍杂技一样，服务员的脸色千变万化，最后终于变成了与刚才的笑容完全反转的表情。

“不，不好意思？”她结巴着说。“兄弟？”

“实际上，”Sam说道，终于重获了支配四肢的力量，立刻站起来。“我们正要走了。现在就走。”

他从钱包里扯出一些现金——远远超过需要付的——扔在桌子上。神奇的是，他能够跟Dean对视而没有让他的视线滑落到他哥哥的嘴上，而是以“现在立刻跟我走，不然等会有你好看”的眼神瞪着他。感谢老天，Dean决定服从安排站了起来，他依依不舍地看着还剩几口没吃完的薄煎饼，然后跟着Sam走出门。

“老弟，怎么回事啊？”Dean问道，肩膀撞了一下Sam的。“我们不需要那么快离开的。”

Sam迅速转过身，目瞪口呆地看着他哥哥。

“Dean，你在开玩笑吗？你刚才做了什——你为什么——你在想什——”

他放弃了语言开始疯狂地打起手势，先是指着自己的嘴唇，然后指向Dean的，接着指指身后的餐馆，试图用一只手表达出刚才发生的一系列见鬼的事情。

而Dean只是挑起了一边的眉毛。

“好了，你现在可以解释你在发什么疯了！”他说道。

Sam的嘴张得更大了，坦白说他都不知道自己的嘴能张那么大。

“你——我——Dean，你还记得你做过什么吗？”

Dean翻了个白眼。

“哈，是的。我在吃东西，你唠叨着一个有可能的案子，服务员过来了，然后你决定我们必须见鬼地立刻离开！”

Sam盯着他，花了几秒钟消化这个事实：Dean实际上不知道他刚刚亲吻了Sam。他不记得。但是服务员绝对看到了。那不是Sam独有的幻觉，而是真实发生的，然而Dean一点都没有意识到！尽管他才是那个主动亲吻的人！

这简直太不公平了，Sam恍惚地想着，Dean这个始作俑者可以跳过发疯这一步。

“顺便说一句，刚才那个听起来甚至不像是我们的活，”Dean拍拍他的肩，越过Sam大步走向车的另一边。“手被缝到相反的胳膊上？我称之为连环杀手。”

显然，这个早上Sam输得精光。

“现在，如果你不介意的话，公主，”Dean说道。“我要去那个便利店给自己买点糖果，因为你不让我吃完天杀的早餐！”

Sam皱着眉头看着Dean转身扬长而去。他忘了当Dean没有把盘子里的食物都吃得干干净净的时候会变得多么神经质了。如果一定要有人得到公主这顶桂冠，那也该是他哥哥。

他的哥哥。

刚刚在这个早上亲吻过他的人。而且很有可能是第二次。

“喜欢你的礼物吗？”

一阵翅膀拍打的声音在他身后响起，他转过身看到Cas凭空出现，头歪向一边，像结束了一天课程的黑板一样面无表情。他像猫头鹰一样冲Sam眨眨眼，然后笑了。

在他的风衣之下是精神病院里的白色病服，这看起来可不止一点惊悚。

“礼物？”Sam问道，没来由地觉得有点呼吸困难。

Cas兴奋地点点头，以非人类的速度瞬间靠近了Sam。Sam没有移动，只是身子后仰了一点，试图争取一点个人空间（好吧，Winchester的个人空间，虽然不知道为什么，他从来没介意过Dean离他太近）。

“Sam Winchester,”Cas严肃地说道。“我打破你脑中的那道墙是非常严重的错误。在我接手你的伤痛时大概算是一点点补偿，但那并没有还清我欠你的。况且，我喜欢你的鞋子。”

“你——什么？”Sam被鞋子的评价带跑了思绪，他花了一分钟向下看，只是想确保Cas没有施展什么魔法把他的普通靴子换成闪亮的粉色高跟鞋或者其他什么。他没有忘记Dean说过的关于Cas、裸体、以及一大群蜜蜂。

“集中注意力，Sam，”Cas严厉地说道，用一根手指轻轻地点着他的脸颊。Sam本能地畏缩了一下，但只是犹豫一小下就接受了cas的碰触。显然接受了Sam一脑子的疯狂之后，Cas变得更肉麻了。

“Cas，听着，你不再欠我什么，”他说道。“我知道当你打破那道墙的时候，你已经不是你了，你只是。。。好吧，看看现在的你。你不需要再付出什么，你已经——”

“错了！”Cas欢快地高声说道。“我想你错了，这就是为什么我为你做了这个!”

他张开双臂，Sam盯着他。

“这个？”Sam毫无头绪地重复了一遍。

Cas撅起嘴，使劲闭着眼，保持着这个姿势一秒钟后睁开眼，再次对Sam微笑起来，就像一只在地毯上撒了尿然后请求主人夸奖的狗狗一样。这让Sam像被一条冰冷的鱼迎面砸来一样恍若大悟。

“你对Dean做了手脚！” Sam尖叫着，边后退边伸出手指指控道。

“答对了！”Cas兴奋地说。“我解除了阻止Dean想频繁亲吻你的自制力。现在每当他感到那股冲动，他就会直接那么做，而且之后不会记得。这是我给你的礼物！”

曾经，在Sam十七岁的时候，他被一个狼人踢到肚子。现在的感觉跟那一次有点像。

“大概只持续48个小时，所以及时享受吧。”Cas说道，不顾Sam无声的苦恼。“如果不介意的话，我得回去找Meg了。我相信她现在应该找到润滑剂和鞭子了。”

带着可爱的分别宣言，他消失了。

“鞭子？”Sam喃喃道。那幅画面给他造成了无法修复的心灵创伤。

所以。

很显然他的哥哥想要亲吻他。想要，想要亲吻，他，Sam。Dean想要亲吻Sam。而现在因为Cas的。。。礼物。。。当Dean想要的时候，他会亲吻Sam，而且不用担心处理如果这类事情真的在现实生活中发生后的混乱。

Dean从便利店回来后喊Sam上了车，因为还没有找到案子，他们只是漫无目的的开着车。Sam把一切重新想了一遍。他瞥向Dean，他正处于有时候开车会有的入定状态，Sam回想着Dean所有的不同的看着他的方式，突然意识到原来有时候这些表情代表着Dean想要亲他。这个想法简直是疯狂透顶，但现在却变成了他的现实。

有多长时间了呢，他揣测着，Dean一直这样活着吗？从什么时候开始Dean看着他，意识到他想要——以一种与他们的兄弟关系并不相符的方式——更靠近Sam？想到这种情况可能持续了好几年让Sam感到皮肤之下刺痛起来，奇怪地火辣和紧张。他感觉嘴唇好像不再属于自己了，而是变成了另一个Dean宣布主权的部分。如果Sam是一片土地，Dean就是一个征服它的国家，插上他的旗帜占领了所有的地方。

Sam很容易就猜到Dean从来没试图这样做的原因，当他想起那两次轻柔地亲吻时，他感觉自己犯了错，他不该拥有Dean没有的记忆，那些精神正常的Dean根本不会那么做的记忆。虽然，很显然Dean才是想要亲吻他的人，然而Sam却是那个知道他哥哥的嘴唇是什么滋味的人。如果Dean不记得任何一次亲吻，那么他当然也不会记得Sam的拒绝，对吧？

但是当他们停在一个小镇，Sam指出那里有一个当他们还是孩子的时候Dean很喜欢的商场，Dean开心得像棵被点亮的圣诞树一样，他倾过身体，在Sam的嘴上印了一个简洁而强硬的吻，这时Sam意识到自己没必要考虑这么多。

只是持续一到两天，对吧？而且Dean。。。Dean对此很快乐——在亲吻之前和之后的几秒钟，Sam可以从他脸上看出来——他的眉头舒展开来，整个表情都变得柔和。

Sam还是不懂为什么这算是给他的礼物，但是这让Dean变得从未见过的快乐。即使几分钟后Dean就不记得了。

所以Sam决定以后再去恐慌，现在他就让Dean做他想做的。

他放任Dean在他下车的时候在他脸颊上轻啄一下。他放任Dean等他在狭小的宾馆厕所刷完牙后，把舌头探入他的嘴里品尝牙膏的味道。他放任Dean把他推到门上，让Dean梦一般朦胧的火热嘴唇压着他带他舞进一个又一个下一分钟，眩目而快乐的时间就这样被无限地拉长。想要自然结束亲吻而不是开始另一个吻对他变得越来越困难，他无法不在Dean撤回的时候跟着往前移动身体，继续啃着Dean的嘴，看着他的眼睛闪烁着又再次闭上，感受着他嘴角的微笑弧度——好吧，只要一想到Dean一会儿就会忘记，这个快乐版本的哥哥会消失，一切就变得很难放手。看着Dean这个样子让他感到沉迷。

也许这就是为什么这是给他的礼物，Sam意识到。以这种方式，他开始看到好多年都没再见过的Dean的样子。Dean每次靠过来亲他时他都会震惊地意识到。。。原来，这就是Dean快乐的样子。

大多数的亲吻都是轻柔的，而这点是最让他惊讶。每当Dean感到亲吻的冲动，大多数时候都是以难以置信的温柔，甚至是浪漫的吻作为结束。

这一切直到第二天晚上才发生了改变。

在那个黑暗的房间里，他被一阵像是一个受到惊吓全身汗湿的人发出的喘息声惊醒，他立刻就意识到那是Dean，他在另一张床上翻来覆去。Sam好像猛地被人从昨天的幸福泡泡里拽出来，被送回Dean刚从地狱回来的第一个月——那时Dean的尖叫声总会让Sam从夜里惊醒。他迅速从床上跳起来冲到Dean身边抓住他，用力摇动着他。

“Dean？Dean，你还好吗？”

Dean在他双手之下痉挛着，他的眼睛颤抖着睁开，还没完全聚焦。他的胸口在Sam的手掌下起伏，臀部还在无意识地扭动，即使在他与Sam对视之后也没有慢下来。

“Sammy，”他喘息着，接着伸出了手。在被猛地拽到床上，Dean的身体立马将他压进床垫之前，Sam终于意识到，“shit，你不是做噩梦，而是——”

这一次，碰到他的嘴唇不再是轻柔的。就好像他要被拆吃入腹，侵略他口腔的热度让他他觉得自己的脑袋就要爆炸了，到处都是Dean的嘴唇，牙齿，和湿滑的、坚持不懈的舌头。他哥哥的手在他全身游走，手指挤压着他脖子上急速如火般的脉动，描绘着他臀部的曲线，把他的腿分开好让Dean来到他双腿之间，他向前挺身，甜蜜而下流地研磨着Sam。

Sam的头往后仰着，发出的喘息沿着胶着的唇流进到Dean的嘴里，每一次身体的挤压他们的嘴唇都会贴到一起，他能感觉到当Dean磨蹭他时阴茎挤入他臀部的火热压力，他不知道自己怎么还没有晕倒。这个现实让他震惊得甚至想不起来要推开他哥哥。Dean的眼睛看着他，半睁着，一圈淡绿色包围着黑色的瞳孔。之前每次亲吻完的轻松愉快的表情被一种黑暗的，燃烧的，捕食者一样的神情代替了，San觉得自己真是世界上最笨的人，因为他居然没有想到这个。

Dean不仅仅想要亲吻，他想要这样。

Dean又一次袭向他的嘴唇，而Sam无法抑制地回应起来，就像他还是孩子的时候学会的条件反射一样——你早就知道要发生什么了，你这个傻子，你还直接跳进去，Sam。当你的哥哥舔着你的唇缝时你就张开嘴让他进来，像个妓女一样吮着他的舌头，你懂了吗？他全身颤抖起来，他的身体完全不受控制了。Dean裸露的胸滑过Sam睡觉穿的T恤，Sam想要脱掉它，想要感受他们的肌肤贴在一起。他被结结实实压在身下，在Dean的唇间喘息着，当Dean移动着让他们的下半身舒服地贴在一起时，他惊恐地发现他自己的阴茎也勃起了并在他的拳击短裤里一阵阵地抽动。

Jesus fucking Christ.

恐惧爬上他的喉咙，模糊了他的视线，他能感受到的只有Dean，覆在他身上，柔软的嘴唇吮吸着他的下巴，粗糙的双手握着他的大腿，他的阴茎用力地、见鬼的舒服地磨蹭着Sam的隆起。Sam觉得他要疯了，因为这比他让Dean亲吻他要糟糕多了，他不能这样做，他见鬼地不能——

“就是这样，”Dean在他耳边低语，声音低哑得像砂纸擦过绸缎。“就是这样，Sammy，来吧。真他妈棒极了，baby boy,就这样给我。”

当他哥哥的嘴唇又一次来到他嘴边，Sam用力地亲吻回去，这样他就不用说任何话，因为如果Dean继续说下去的话，他可能没法再抵抗下去了。这整件事应该是要给予Dean一些东西，Sam本不该去享受的，他不应该想要这个，然而他的身体想要紧紧攀住Dean，他的双腿想要环住Dean，想就这样让Dean做他想要做的。不，如果还想要完好无损地逃离，他必须现在就结束这一切。

在没来得及想清楚之前，Sam的手伸进他们之间，滑进Dean的拳击短裤。他的手指环住Dean的阴茎，感受到阴茎惊人的热量和手掌的触感——Dean的阴茎比他的粗一些，他几乎没有注意到Dean在他上方颤抖着，Sam的大拇指滑过龟头，Dean火热的绝望的喘息喷在他的脸边，他想这也许就是把自己推落悬崖的感觉——他手中握着他哥哥的阴茎。他的胳膊自主地动起来，即使角度奇怪，但本能让一切进行得很顺利——这个认知每过几秒都会猛然浮现，而且每一次都吓了他自己一大跳。

这是Dean，这是我的哥哥，那个把我从火里拖出来的男孩，给我的膝盖贴上创可贴的男孩，教会我怎么跟女孩交谈的男孩，为了我出卖了灵魂的男人，曾经死在我的怀里的男人，我愿意为之下地狱的男人。

“Sam，”Dean嘟囔着，汗津津的额头压着他弟弟的。他的眼睛像火一样亮，Sam抬起头看着他，他张开嘴说着他要看着这个，看着这样的Dean。这样的他，他颤抖着、咆哮着、操进Sam的拳头，太美了，而这是他的哥哥，Dean。这是将要高潮的Dean，沉默而激烈，他盯着Sam好像从来没见过他一样，嘴里发出细微的喘息声，他的阴茎停住了，射进了他的拳击短裤，射满了Sam的手指。

Sam无意识地帮他度过高潮，伴随着Dean身体极小的颤栗把他的精液都挤了出来。当Dean开始有一点畏缩时，他把手从两人身体之间拿回来，不去管浸湿的手滑过Dean的皮肤时把精液也抹在自己的衣服上了。他的哥哥猛地倒下开始剧烈地喘息着，只用手肘撑住身体避免压到Sam。

 

因为成功地把哥哥撸出来，Sam给自己病态地恭喜了一下。紧接着他就察觉到Dean移动着，手开始沿着Sam的胸口向下。就在Sam刚感受到Dean的指尖穿过他已经湿了的拳击短裤刮过他的阴茎的瞬间，他在他哥哥身下扭动起来，在他丧失意志放任Dean回报刚才的‘恩惠’之前赶紧行动起来。Dean发出一点抗议的声音，但是Sam只是拍开他的手滑下床，他的双腿摇摇晃晃地，他的阴茎强烈反对这个“离开你刚刚撸射的哥哥”的计划。他在那站了一会，看着Dean脸上露出逐渐忘记的表情躺回去睡着了，轻松得好像一切从未发生过。

现在房间里看起来更暗了。他呼吸的声音很大，就像他试图吸入整个屋子的氧气，这跟Dean因为睡着而趋于平稳的呼吸声相比显得很不自然。他能闻到空气里性爱的气味，他的胃在翻腾。他感觉身体里有什么东西失去了平衡，就像一个部件损坏了，导致现在整个机器都停止了运行。

他晃晃悠悠地走进厕所，看着镜子里的自己，脸色苍白得吓人。他闭上眼，让手停止颤抖并紧紧地抓住洗手盆，直到因为太用力感觉到手指关节的疼痛。

然后他坐在马桶上，吮吸着还带着Dean精液的两根手指，迅速有效地把自己撸射了。

明亮而恐怖的清晨来临了。当Dean把他摇醒的时候，他没有不顾早晨的口气俯下身子把嘴唇压在Sam的嘴唇上。他也没有在他俩挤在水池边刮胡子的时候亲吻Sam。他没有在餐馆，或是车里，或是在Sam给他们找到几个镇子以外的一个案子的时候亲吻他。

刚开始，Sam还以为Dean在为他昨晚的行为惩罚他，但接着他想起来了：Cas说过这只会持续大概48个小时。

他的礼物失效了，Dean的行为回到了之前——在Sam知道了他的哥哥对他有了非常不兄弟的念头之前——经常做的那样。所有的渴望却仍然在那；Sam已经习惯看到Dean脸上“我想要亲吻你”的表情，紧接着他哥哥会立即转过身子或者岔开话题。天哪，他错过了这些到底有多久了？

“你怎么回事？”Dean问道，胳膊搭在铁锹上。他们刚撒了盐烧掉一具遗骸，就快要完成再次把它埋下去的任务。自从Cas‘毁了Sam的生活’的礼物失效以后已经过了几天了，尽管这个案子让他们花了一点时间搞清楚复仇的鬼魂是谁，但还是很轻松地搞定了。因为石盐子弹拖住了鬼魂，给了他们足够的时间撒盐烧掉残骸，他们挖坟的时候几乎没花什么功夫和鬼魂打起来。

“什么意思？”Sam说道，用铁锹压平坟墓表面的土。他不想与Dean对视，不想看到脏脏的，衣衫不整的，满头大汗的他，他们离得那么近，如果他想的话，他可以伸手把他拉进怀里。当然，他不能。

“调查案子的时候，你一直都闷闷不乐，就像有人偷了你的泰迪熊或什么，”Dean说道。“到底发生了什么事你没告诉我？”

是啊，几天前你不停地亲吻我，古怪地要死，然后你停下了，而我意识到我真的，真的很怀念那个。还有，我帮你撸射了。

“没有。”

“是啊，可不是么，”Dean嘲笑着说。“你以为我看不出来有什么不对劲吗？快点，都说出来。”

Sam拿着铁锹的手紧紧握成拳。他站起来愤怒地瞪了他哥哥一眼。这一开始都是Dean的错。

“别问了，Dean，”他说道，带着怒气迅速地收拾好他们的工具。

“什么，所以，更多的秘密了哈？”

他能听出他哥哥声音里的愠怒和固执，他闭上眼睛，几乎想象到接下来的几天，Dean要么会不断打听要么就累积着不满与Sam陷入冷战的样子。老天啊，他刚才就应该编点什么瞒过Dean，他就不会往更坏的状况想了。

什么也没回答，他走向车子。

Dean跟他在身后。

在冻结的沉默中他们放好铁锹，盐和汽油。Sam想打破沉默，Sam想要回到几天前的状态。

他们上了车，就坐在车里，他们之间的气氛痛苦而紧张。Dean一直盯着方向盘，他皱着眉头，很显然在试图想出Sam到底瞒了他什么。

Sam看着他，突然间的一个想法让他无法呼吸。他记得Dean亲吻他的样子，认真，轻柔而且带着爱意，他意识到他放任Dean那么做不只是为了让Dean快乐，因为这也让他感到快乐。为什么他们不能继续那样？天啊，如果他们两个都想要，那么阻止他们的就是只愚蠢的恐惧，愚蠢的规则，愚蠢的社会。他们已经付出得够多了。为什么不能拥有这个呢？

“Dean。”

他的哥哥看过来，他张开嘴正要回答，接着就因为Sam抚上他脸颊的食指僵住了。他一动不动，没有撤开，也没有靠近，就是僵在那瞪大了眼睛看着Sam，而Sam的手圈住Dean一边的脸。Sam没有开口，没有说任何话，就是慢慢靠过去，直到近得让Dean不可能误会Sam的意图，Sam闭上眼睛，越过座位，第一次，主动亲吻了他的哥哥。

这个吻很短，Dean没有回应，但是Sam更向前压过去，带着所有的感情，把所有想说的话都寄托在这个行动里。他含住Dean的下嘴唇，把手伸入Dean 的头发。甜蜜地，用力地亲吻他，然后慢慢分开。直到坐回自己的位置时，他的眼睛还是闭着的，心跳快得好像刚刚从死亡边缘回来。

当他睁开眼，Dean还是一动不动的。他的嘴唇湿润，脸慢慢地变红了。他盯着Sam，他脸上的表情太明显了，Sam甚至能看到他内心绽放的希望，那希望小心翼翼的，但是逐渐地汲取了力量。Sam忍不住笑出来，就在这时，Dean俯过身子，捧着他的脸，开始不停地亲吻他的嘴唇，接着狂热地，从未有过地，开心地笑了起来。

“Sammy，”他说着，见鬼地快乐，话语淹没在他们的唇间。

Sam向后靠在车门上，拉着Dean压住自己，他看着Dean眼里疯狂而耀眼的光，突然意识到自己错了——这不仅仅是Dean快乐的样子；这是Dean正陷入爱情的样子。

 

 

END


End file.
